Worst Mistake
by sharimoiselle
Summary: Harusnya Daiki lebih mengerti, kalau seorang wanita hanya butuh penjelasan, dan akan pergi sejauh-jauhnya ketika merasa dirinya tidak pernah dihargai.


_A Fanfiction by **Blooming Gypsophila**_

 _Kuroko no Basuke by **Tadatoshi Fujimaki**_

 _._

 _ **Worst Mistake**_

 _._

 _Romance, Hurt/Comfort — Aomine Daiki x Momoi Satsuki_

 ** _WARNING:_** _Alternate Reality._

* * *

 _._

 _._

* * *

 _"In the end, we only regret the chances we didn't take, the relationships we were afraid to have, and the decisions we waited too long to make."_

 _ **― Lewis Carroll**_

* * *

Tubuh di bawah kuasanya menggeliat panas, begitu bergairah. Nafas putus-putus serta helaian surai merah muda yang terkulai lemas di atas bantal semakin membuat figur feminim itu nampak begitu menggoda. Belum lagi cahaya kamar yang tergolong remang-remang makin mempertegas keindahan lekuk sintal tubuh itu. Sudah tak terhitung berapa banyak bulir keringat yang tercetak jelas di tiap jengkal kulit masing-masing, menandakan sudah berapa lama kegiatan candu ini berlangsung.

"Dai—mmhh… Da-Daiki—ngghh…"

Desahan erotis yang selalu menjadi alunan terindah bagi Daiki semakin membuat gerakannya menjadi-jadi, kasar, liar, tanpa ampun, berkali-kali menghujam telak sebuah titik kenikmatan. Daiki bukanlah tipe pria yang memanja dalam urusan ranjang. Telinganya terlalu kebas untuk mengurusi rintihan kesakitan atau kenikmatan dari lawan bermainnya di ranjang. Daiki juga mengabaikan detik demi detik yang berlalu, hingga tanpa sadar beberapa puluh menit lagi pagi menjelang.

Tubuh sintal di bawah kuasanya membusung, Daiki mempercepat hujamannya sampai menembakkan aliran hangat tepat di dalam tubuh wanita itu. Wanita itu merintih kesakitan, beriringan dengan kuku-kuku lentiknya yang tertanam semakin dalam di balik punggung penuh otot Daiki. Cakaran demi cakaran yang diterimanya sudah hambar, sudah tidak ada rasanya lagi. Namun Daiki, selalu menikmati tiap sentuhan kecil yang dilakukan oleh wanita itu. Tidak peduli itu menyakitinya ataupun sebaliknya.

Keduanya terkulai lemas saat puncak kenikmatan sudah berakhir. Daiki menenggelamkan wajahnya seperti biasa pada belahan dada terindah yang selalu dipujanya, menghirup rakus aroma segar _strawberry_ yang selalu menguar di setiap jengkal tubuh wanita itu.

"Selamat… ulang—hhh… ta-tahun—hhhh… Da-Daiki…" sahut wanita itu terengah-engah, telapak tangannya sedikit bergetar tanda kelelahan kala ia mencoba untuk mengusap helai biru pekat di atas tubuhnya.

Usapan lembut pada helaian rambut Daiki membuatnya mendongak. Ada satu paras cantik dengan kedua iris sewarna sakura yang memandangnya penuh kelembutan. Daiki menyadari keletihan yang tidak bisa ditahan lagi dari kedua iris indah itu. Wanita itu bisa saja mendorong tubuh Daiki sedari tadi demi menyudahi kegiatan mereka, namun ia sama sekali tidak berniat melakukanya.

Telapak tangan Daiki terangkat, membelai lembut pelipis wanita itu yang dipenuhi buliran keringat. Ia mengecup lembut bibir merah muda yang dipenuhi bekas luka itu sambil berbisik pelan, "Terima kasih, Satsuki."

Satsuki tersenyum manis, mau tak mau mengundang segaris senyuman yang jarang sekali muncul di belah bibir Daiki.

Daiki mendesah kalah. Ia membanting tubuhnya ke sisi Satsuki, mengecup bibirnya sekali lagi sebelum menarik selimut untuk menutupi tubuh mereka berdua. Gerah memang, namun dalam hitungan menit hembusan sejuk pendingin ruangan yang sedari tadi menyelimuti kamar akan segera berfungsi dengan baik.

Daiki tidak pernah meminta barang apapun dari Satsuki, namun wanita itu cukup tanggap untuk mengerti apa yang selalu diinginkan Daiki.

Momoi Satsuki, akan selalu menjadi hadiah terindah bagi seorang Aomine Daiki.

 **.**

 **.**

Dua puluh delapan tahun. Itu berarti sudah delapan tahun mereka bersama. Tinggal satu atap, seks sepanjang hari, dan melakukan segalanya bersama-sama. Tanpa ikatan. Tanpa perasaan. Keduanya sama sekali merasa tidak masalah.

 _Mungkin._

Atau mungkin dialah yang tolol.

Daiki sering bergonta-ganti pasangan, dan para wanita itu akan pergi dengan menampar setelah mengetahui adanya wanita lain yang tinggal satu atap dengannya. Hubungannya tidak ada yang benar-benar serius. Selalu kandas pada minggu pertama atau kedua.

Satsuki mengetahuinya. _Selalu tahu_. Dialah yang selalu mendengarkan curhatan Daiki tentang semua pasangannya walaupun itu menghancurkan hatinya.

Tapi sekali lagi, dialah yang tolol. Menghabiskan waktu bertahun-tahun dengan seorang pria yang bahkan memandangnya tidak melebihi dari seorang _sex buddy._

 **.**

 **.**

Sepasang lengan kokoh yang merengkuhnya dari belakang membuat Satsuki menghentikan kegiatannya. Ia menoleh, tersenyum memperhatikan raut wajah Daiki yang dipenuhi kelelahan sedang bersandar manis di pundak kanannya.

"Mandilah, _kare_ sebentar lagi akan matang, Dai- _chan_ ," sahut Satsuki sembari mengelus pelan helai biru pekat Daiki. Sedangkan tangan kirinya yang bebas sudah terlatih mengaduk gumpalan _kare_ yang ada di dalam panci.

"Satsuki…"

"Hmm…" Satsuki bergumam pelan. Hatinya sedikit tergelitik lantaran sepasang lengan Daiki semakin merengkuhnya erat.

"Masih… sakit? Maaf kalau semalam aku terlalu bergairah," ujar Daiki.

Sontak tubuh Satsuki berjengit. Putarannya pada sendok sup terhenti. Perlahan ia bisa merasakan adanya rona hangat yang mulai menjalari pipinya.

" _E… etto_ …" Satsuki menelan saliva susah payah. Tinggal satu atap selama bertahun-tahun dengan prpia ini ternyata masih mampu membuat debaran jantungnya terpompa lebih cepat. "Su-sudah biasa saja, Dai- _chan_ …"

Daiki mendengus geli. Ia lebih memilih melarikan kecupannya pada leher jenjang Satsuki. Mengecap, menjilat, menandai kalau leher jenjang itu hanyalah miliknya seorang.

"Mmhhh—Dai- _chan_ …"

Pegangan Satsuki pada sendok sup menegang. Lekas Daiki mematikan kompor, membuang sendok sup dalam genggaman Satsuki lalu membawa tubuh sintal itu ke dalam dekapannya untuk dibaringkan di atas meja makan. Ia melepas celemek dan segala benang yang masih menempel di tubuh Satsuki.

Persetan dengan _kare_ , Satsuki adalah sumber tenaganya.

"Aku merindukanmu, Satsuki…" ujar Daiki, lengkap dengan nada baritonnya yang sudah terlampau rekat dalam ingatan Satsuki.

Satsuki terkekeh dalam hati. Padahal, belum ada dua puluh empat jam mereka tidak bertemu satu sama lain, namun pria itu berkata seolah-olah bertemu dengan dirinya adalah hal yang luar biasa. Raut wajah penuh kelelahan Daiki bahkan sudah tidak dipedulikan lagi oleh pemiliknya.

Dalam hati Satsuki bertanya-tanya, kalau Daiki diberi dua pilihan saat tersesat di padang pasir, mana yang akan ia pilih? Dirinya atau pertolongan pertama?

Daiki menenggelamkan wajahnya pada belahan dada Satsuki, mengecupnya singkat, sebelum naik menuju bibir ranum nan manis milik Satsuki. Daiki ingat, sudah berapa kali bibir lembut ini berdarah karena ulah kasarnya. Namun Satsuki, tidak pernah marah ataupun mengeluh.

Satsuki sangat bertolak belakang dengan dirinya. Entah itu perihal watak atau urusan ranjang. Daiki yang selalu kasar dan bergairah, dan Satsuki yang selalu pasrah dan penuh kelembutan.

Daiki tahu, jemari lentik itu selalu membuka kancing baju khas anggota kepolisian yang seharian membalut tubuhnya dengan hati-hati. Tidak sepertinya yang lebih memilih merobek atau membuka paksa helaian pakaian Satsuki, lalu kemudian menutup telinga saat Satsuki marah-marah setiap baju kesayangannya robek-robek. Satsuki selalu memperlakukannya bagai kaca yang mudah pecah, walaupun tubuhnya lebih dari sering diperlakukan bagai baja tahan banting oleh Daiki.

Daiki juga tahu, alasan wanita itu begitu lembut padanya karena Satsuki _mencintainya_. Memang tidak pernah sekalipun ia mendengar pernyataan cinta dari Satsuki secara verbal, namun tubuh wanita itu sudah terlampau sering menunjukkannya.

Juga fakta diam-diam kalau Satsuki menangis setiap usai mendengar curhatan tidak berguna tentang wanita-wanita yang pernah menjadi kekasih atau teman tidurnya.

Daiki tahu, Satsuki begitu mencintainya sampai-sampai rela sakit demi pria brengsek sepertinya. Namun, sekali lagi, ia lebih memilih abai. Karena Daiki selalu percaya diri, bahwa Satsuki yang begitu sabar dan penuh cinta, akan selalu menemaninya sepanjang hidupnya. _Selalu_.

 **.**

 **.**

Kelopak mata lentik mengerjap beberapa kali, menampilkan sepasang _magenta_ secerah musim semi pada detik berikutnya. Pemiliknya menguap, ia menyadari kalau ranjang ini hanya berisikan satu orang. Padahal beberapa menit yang lalu, masih terasa kehangatan sepasang lengan kokoh yang selalu melingkari perutnya.

"Mau sampai kapan tidurnya, Satsuki?"

Ada nada geli yang terselip dalam nada bariton itu. Refleks Satsuki memutar tubuhnya dan melihat Daiki sedang bercermin sambil memakai dasi seragam khas kepolisian.

Lihatlah itu, Daiki kecilnya sekarang sudah sebesar apa. Seragam serba hitam itu membalut pas tubuh penuh otot Daiki, membuat figur tegapnya nampak semakin menarik. Tidak diherankan lagi, berlusin-lusin wanita molek selalu mengantri agar menjadi kekasih ataupun selingkuhan berikutnya.

"Nggh—kenapa pagi-pagi sekali… Dai- _chan_ …"

Satsuki mengulet, hendak kembali pada alam bawah sadarnya. Daiki yang melihat tingkah Satsuki hanya terkekeh. Ia berjalan menuju Satsuki, membungkuk sedikit untuk meninggalkan kecupan pagi di bibir Satsuki, kemudian jarinya yang bebas menunjuk dasi hitamnya yang belum terpasang.

Satsuki bangun, sedikit kesusahan menutupi dada polosnya.

"Tidak usah ditutupi seperti itu. Aku sudah mengingat jelas tiap jengkal tubuhmu," sergah Daiki.

Kata-kata vulgar Daiki membuat pipinya semerah tomat. Satsuki merengut masam, namun tetap melilitkan selimut pada tubuhnya sambil memasang dasi kerja Daiki.

"Imayoshi membutuhkanku sekarang," jelas Daiki, jemarinya bergerak merapikan helai rambut Satsuki yang mencuat tak beraturan, lalu meninggalkan satu kecupan di dahi wanita itu. "Mungkin aku juga akan pulang telat. Jangan menungguku dan tidurlah lebih dulu."

Satsuki mengangguk, sedikit was-was, "Ada apa, memangnya?"

"Psikopat yang sempat berkeliaran di Fukuoka ternyata tertangkap basah di persimpangan Shibuya." Daiki mendecih, sedikit memutar bola matanya. "Percuma berotak jenius tapi tidak dipakai. Selicin-licinnya si brengsek itu pasti akan tertangkap juga kalau sudah memasuki kawasan Tokyo."

Satsuki terkekeh ringan. Wakil Komisaris Kepolisian Tokyo di hadapannya ini tentu sangat tidak senang jika ada yang berani meremehkan pertahanan daerahnya.

Satsuki merengkuh tengkuk pria itu untuk menciumnya. Daiki menerima dengan sukarela. Mata elangnya menutup, namun bibirnya melumat habis permukaan bibir Satsuki, membuat wanita itu perlahan membuka belah bibirnya. Satsuki mengeratkan cengkramannya pada tengkuk Daiki, bibirnya membalas cumbuan Daiki yang selalu bertempo terburu-buru.

"Dai—unhhh…"

Daiki sedikit menggeram. Ia menarik pinggang Satsuki agar lebih mendekat. Rongga mulutnya membuka dan menutup, membuat Satsuki tak tahan untuk tak mendesah pasrah pada perlakuan Daiki. Daiki mencumbu, mengecap, menjilat, menikmati tiap inci dari rongga mulut Satsuki yang selalu terasa manis untuknya. Nafasnya menderu, kontan tubuhnya mendorong Satsuki agar tertidur kembali. Tangan kanannya juga mulai melepas ikat pinggang yang baru saja terlilit rapi di pinggangnya.

Satsuki yang segera sadar kemudian menahan dada bidang Daiki yang hampir membebani tubuhnya.

"Nanti kau telat, Dai- _chan_ …" sergah Satsuki, sedikit parau. Kedua tangannya meremas pundak Daiki, sebuah antisipasi kalau-kalau Daiki malah kalap dan kembali menyerangnya.

Daiki tersentak. Pupilnya yang sempat melebar perlahan menyusut. Ia memejamkan mata seraya menempelkan keningnya pada kening Satsuki, sedikit mengerang di sela-sela nafasnya yang masih memburu, "Kau memang hebat dalam membuatku gila."

Satsuki hanya tersenyum geli. Ia mengacak helai biru pekat Daiki dengan sayang.

Daiki bangkit, membenarkan seragamnya lalu kembali mengecup dahi Satsuki. "Di kulkas ada daging baru, susu, dan yogurt kesukaanmu. Makanlah yang banyak, kau kurus sekali. Aku pergi dulu, _Sayang_."

Sosok jangkung itu menghilang setelah terdengar debaman kecil dari pintu utama. Satsuki tersenyum simpul. Telapak tangannya perlahan bergerak naik menuju tempat jantungnya bersemayam, ada debaman menggelitik di dalam sana. Hatinya juga selalu menghangat di kala Daiki memanggilnya dengan panggilan _sayang_.

Setiap detik yang dilaluinya bersama Daiki terasa begitu indah dan memabukkan, walaupun ia tidak pernah benar-benar mengerti apa posisinya dalam kehidupan Daiki.

 **.**

 **.**

"Tapi ibu, aku masih muda."

"Kau sudah hampir kepala tiga, Satsuki. Mau sampai kapan begini terus? Kau tidak mau menikah?"

Satsuki menjawab lemas sambil menyesap teh hijau yang terasa sedikit pahit, "Selalu saja pernikahan yang ada di pikiran ibu. Aku tidak ingin terburu-buru." Dirinya sedang mengolah daging ketika ibunya tiba-tiba saja datang dari Kyoto. Seperti biasa, menyuruhnya untuk cepat-cepat mengucap janji suci di atas altar.

"Bagaimana hubunganmu dengan- _nya_? Kalian sudah terlampau lama tinggal bersama, 'kan? Apakah Daiki serius denganmu?" tuntut wanita paruh baya itu. Iris _magenta_ miliknya nampak begitu khawatir, terbukti dari sepasang tangan yang kerap meremas satu sama lain.

Satsuki menatap ibunya lalu memutar-mutarkan telunjuknya pada pinggiran _mug_ , merasa bimbang ingin menjawab apa. Andai ibunya mengerti, bahkan Daiki tidak pernah menganggapnya secara lebih. _Selalu begini_. Hubungan hangat tanpa status, teman tidur, apalagi? Rasanya tidak mungkin mengharapkan sebuah ajakan pernikahan dari seorang Aomine Daiki.

"Astaga, Satsuki…" Helaan nafas lolos dari belah bibir ibunya. Sosok itu mengusap wajah cantiknya yang mulai dimakan usia lalu menatap Satsuki dengan pandangan penuh keletihan. "Satsuki, ayahmu sedang sakit, Nak. Ibu pun sudah tua. Setidaknya kami ingin melihat anak kami yang satu-satunya ini menikah, hidup bahagia di tangan pria yang bisa bertanggung jawab. Jadi, setidaknya kami bisa mati dengan te—"

"IBU!" Satsuki menghentakkan _mug_ pada meja, membuat teh hijaunya terciprat keluar. "Jangan pernah berbicara seperti itu!" Sungguh, ia benci kala ibunya sudah seperti ini.

"Ibu serius… Satsuki. Ayahmu benar-benar sedang sakit." Iris _magenta_ yang sangat mirip dengan kepunyaannya menyorot sendu. Belum lagi kerutan yang sudah menghiasi garis wajahnya dan rambut yang mulai memutih, kenyataan yang selalu membuat Satsuki ingin merengkuh sosok itu seerat yang ia bisa lalu mencium kakinya.

"Kalau kau tidak ingin menikah dengan Daiki, setidaknya cobalah lihat Shuuzou."

Usai berkata demikian, wanita paruh baya itu pergi meninggalkan Satsuki, membiarkan permata semata wayangnya berkutat habis seorang diri.

Nijimura Shuuzou, salah satu putra sulung dari teman dekat ibunya. Pertemuan pertama mereka terjadi di salah satu acara amal perusahaan ternama keluarga Akashi. Semua teman semasa kuliahnya juga hadir di sana, tak terkecuali Daiki. Pria berkulit _tan_ itu tidak menyukai Shuuzou secara terang-terangan, lantaran ia menangkap sinyal kalau Shuuzou menaruh perhatian lebih pada Satsuki.

Seharusnya Daiki tidak perlu seperti itu, karena Satsuki selalu mencintai satu pria dalam kehidupannya. Bahkan, sampai dia mati sekalipun.

 **.**

 **.**

 _/ Cepatlah menikah, Satsuki. Kami mengharapkannya darimu. /_

 _/ Tubuhku melemah. Ayah sering sakit akhir-akhir ini. Rasanya seperti mau mati saja. /_

 _/ Pilihlah pria layak yang berhak mendapatkanmu, Nak… /_

 _/ Ayah sungguh ingin melihatmu berada ditangan pria yang bisa melindungimu, menggantikan posisi ayah yang sebentar lagi akan pergi. /_

 _/ Menikahlah, Anakku… /_

 _/ Satsuki… /_

 _/ Satsuki… /_

Satsuki terlonjak bangun dari tidurnya. Detak jantungnya tak menentu, deru nafas yang kelewat bergemuruh mengapung di udara, membuat sosok jangkung dengan tubuh polos di sampingnya ikut terbangun.

"Ada apa, Satsuki?" sapa suara yang begitu letih. Tubuh jangkungnya bertumpu pada satu lengan sambil membelai lembut pelipis Satsuki.

Satsuki mengerjap beberapa kali. Jemarinya gelagapan memegangi sentuhan ringan yang diberikan Daiki pada pelipisnya, berniat untuk menumpukan segala macam ketakutannya pada pria itu.

"A-aku… bermimpi buruk…"

Daiki ikutan-ikutan mengerjap, namun perlahan bibirnya mendengus geli. Tidak menyangka kalau wanita lembut ini masih mengalami hal yang menurut Daiki berbau anak-anak.

"Kemarilah," sahut Daiki sambil memutar punggung Satsuki agar menghadapnya. "Mimpi burukmu itu tidak akan berani lagi datang. Kau aman bersamaku." Ia merengkuh tubuh Satsuki kembali ke dalam dekapannya sambil membawa selimut sampai ke batas dagu, kembali menutupi tubuh polos mereka berdua. Usapannya yang lembut mengelus permukaan kulit punggung Satsuki secara berirama, yang lambat laun membantu Satsuki dalam menenangkan diri.

Perlakuannya begitu lembut, seperti ada cinta samar di dalamnya. Sangat kontras dengan sikapnya ketika sedang melakukan kegiatan ranjang. Kadang hal-hal kecil seperti ini membuat hati Satsuki melambung tinggi di atas awan, walaupun detik berikutnya hatinya dihempaskan begitu saja ke dasar lautan.

Namun itu semua tidak masalah. _Benar-benar tidak masalah_. Satsuki masih bisa menanggungnya. Dan sampai kapanpun, sikap lembut inilah yang akan selalu diingat oleh Satsuki.

Daiki- _nya_ yang dipenuhi cinta dan kelembutan.

 **.**

 **.**

"Apa kau mencintaku, Dai- _chan_?"

Satu petir menyambar telak ulu hatinya. Setelah sekian lama bersama, baru kali ini Satsuki bertanya seperti itu. Daiki bimbang, pusing, tidak tahu harus menjawab apa. Ubin di bawah pijakan kakinya pun terasa dingin menusuk.

Kenapa harus bertanya? Tidak bisakah Daiki menghabiskan seluruh hidupnya bersama wanita itu? Tetap seperti ini, apakah tidak bisa?

"Apa kau mencintaiku, Daiki?"

 _Lagi._

Petir itu kembali menyambar.

Daiki menyahut tolol, "Kenapa tiba-tiba… bertanya seperti itu?"

Satsuki tersenyum samar, mengabaikan suara keran bak mandi yang sudah tumpah ruah karena terisi penuh. "Orangtuaku meminta agar aku segera menikah. Dan satu nama pria yang selalu menguasai pikiranku hanya dirimu."

Daiki membenci nada bicara wanita itu yang begitu tertekan. Juga _magenta_ hangatnya, _magenta_ hangat itu seharusnya tersenyum cerah seperti biasa. Bukannya mati seperti sekarang.

"Apa aku… tidak pernah menempati posisi penting di… hidupmu?" Sosok itu berusaha sekuat tenaga melemparkan tatapan menuntut pada Daiki, walaupun parasnya kini terlihat memilukan, "Sekali… saja? Apakah tidak pernah?"

Daiki membenci bulir kristal yang mulai menggenang di pelupuk mata Satsuki. Harusnya ia memeluk Satsuki, membelai lembut helai-helai rambutnya sambil membisikkan kata-kata menenangkan, _seperti biasa_. Namun sekarang, bangkit dari kursinya saja terasa sulit. Berat. Daiki lebih memilih kebingungan dengan isi kepala dan hatinya dibandingkan peduli dengan kehancuran Satsuki.

"Ternyata benar…"

Satu bulir kristal mengaliri pipi ranum Satsuki, disusul dengan beberapa bulir lainnya. Harusnya Daiki mendekat, merengkuh sosok rapuh itu ke dalam dekapannya, dan menghapus air mata kurang ajar yang berani-beraninya menghiasi pipi Satsuki. Namun Daiki, lebih memilih duduk diam sambil menatap sosok Satsuki yang sebentar lagi hancur berkeping-keping.

"Ya sudah… Terima ka-kasih… atas segalanya…"

Suara yang selalu terdengar seperti simfoni menenangkan kini semakin terbata-bata. Jemari lentiknya menghapus paksa air mata yang terus mengalir membasahi pipinya. Gerakannya begitu memilukan. Sepasang _magenta_ itu menolak untuk menatap _cobalt_ tajam yang biasanya selalu betah untuk dipandanginya lama-lama. Yang Satsuki tahu, untuk pertama kali dalam hidupnya, dirinya merasa tak sanggup untuk menatap sosok kokoh di hadapannya ini sedetikpun.

Satsuki bangkit, menyambar _clutch_ yang tergeletak di atas sofa ruang tengah, memasang mantel, lalu memakai sepatu miliknya. Sekali lagi, Daiki memilih diam. Tetap mempertahankan posisi tololnya sambil memandangi segelas kopi di hadapannya.

"Dai- _chan_ …"

Satsuki mendekat, sedikit ragu-ragu, namun akhirnya sampai dengan jarak beberapa jengkal dari hadapan Daiki. Ia menarik nafas dalam-dalam, lalu mengecup singkat bibir Daiki yang selama ini selalu mencium seluruh permukaan kulitnya dengan penuh gairah.

Daiki membisu total. Tidak seperti biasanya. Dalam kondisi normal, satu kecupan ringan yang dilakukan Satsuki selalu berhasil membuat otot-otot tubuhnya menegang, lalu detik berikutnya sudah dipastikan tubuh sintal Satsuki tergolek pasrah tanpa ada satupun benang yang melilit kulitnya. Namun kali ini, Daiki tetap mempertahankan posisi tololnya. Duduk berdiam diri, tanpa ada satu patah kata terucap.

"Aku selalu… mencintaimu…"

Air mata kembali jatuh. Lebih deras, lebih sakit, lebih memilukan.

Satsuki tahu tidak ada gunanya memohon sesuatu dari pria di hadapannya ini. Lekas ia mendekati pintu sebelum memberi tatapan terakhir pada Daiki tercintanya.

"Selamat tinggal, Dai- _chan_ …"

Pintu tertutup rapat, menelan wanita penuh kehangatan itu dalam sekali sentakan, sekaligus meninggalkan kesunyian yang begitu dingin bagi Daiki. Ia masih terduduk, mempertahankan posisi tololnya sedari tadi. Harusnya ia mengejar Satsuki yang saat ini masih di luar, belum mencapai lift, atau mungkin sedang terduduk sambil menangis di balik pintu sialan itu. _Harusnya_. Namun lagi-lagi, ia tetap bergeming. Memandang lurus-lurus pada kursi di hadapannya yang biasanya diduduki Satsuki kala mereka sedang menyantap makanan, ataupun sekadar bersenda gurau.

Beberapa detik yang lalu, Satsuki- _nya_ masih terduduk di sana dengan penuh kerapuhan, menunggu penjelasan keluar dari belah bibir Daiki. Namun sekarang, hanya dirinyalah yang tertinggal, ditemani dengan kesunyian yang begitu dibencinya, juga seonggok kopi yang sudah mendingin. _Kopi buatan Satsuki_.

Ada rasa bahagia luar biasa yang membanjiri Daiki ketika wanita itu menyatakan cinta padanya. Namun juga ada rasa penuh tanda tanya, kebimbangan, dan keraguan tak kalah hebat yang sedang bersikongkol menguasai hatinya.

Apa katanya tadi? Penting? Apakah Satsuki penting dalam kehidupan Daiki?

Tentu saja. Momoi Satsuki begitu penting. Sangat teramat penting. Wanita itu dengan hebatnya menempati posisi pertama dalam kehidupan Daiki. Namun kenapa tidak ada satu patah kata yang keluar dari bibirnya? Daiki sendiri tidak tahu.

Daiki menghela nafas. Meneguk kopi di hadapannya dalam sekali teguk. Tubuhnya mendadak terasa mual. Entah itu aliran kopi pahit nan dingin yang mengenai lambungnya, atau karena kejadian beberapa detik yang lalu.

Namun, _toh_ , Daiki merasa tidak perlu khawatir. Ia sangat yakin, kalau Satsuki sebentar lagi akan kembali kepelukannya. Satsuki akan menyadari kalau dirinya salah mengambil keputusan lalu muncul di depan pintu apartemennya sambil membawa sekantung daging. Daging kualitas terbaik kesukaan Daiki. Lalu Satsuki akan memasak makan malam, _seperti biasa_ , menyediakan masakan terbaik untuknya.

Daiki tahu, bahkan wanita itu sampai rela mengambil kelas khusus memasak dibanding memilih untuk mengejar gelar keduanya dalam bidang Statistika di Universitas Tokyo. Bukan karena otaknya tak mampu, atau biaya finansialnya kurang. Otaknya terlampau cemerlang, finansial keluarganya juga tergolong berlimpah. Namun, semua itu tak berguna kalau Satsuki mempunyai hati yang terlalu sudi untuk mencintai pria brengsek nan tolol sepertinya.

Hati dan tubuh Satsuki lebih memilih untuk kerap mengikuti Daiki kemanapun pria itu pergi. Memang ia tidak bisa dan tidak mau masuk ke akademi kepolisian seperti Daiki. Namun, ia masih bisa mengontrol kehidupan Daiki dengan cara tinggal bersama seperti ini. Ironis, memang. Semua itu dilakukan Satsuki hanya untuk dirinya. _Hanya untuk Daiki_.

Cinta seorang Momoi Satsuki begitu besar, sehingga Daiki merasa tidak perlu khawatir dengan hal-hal yang tidak perlu dikhawatirkan.

Daiki bangkit, berjalan tenang menuju kamarnya lalu berbaring di atas ranjang yang selalu menjadi saksi bisu atas kegiatannya bersama Satsuki. Ia memiringkan kepala seraya menghirup sarung bantal yang dominan beraroma _strawberry_ segar.

Daiki yakin, keesokan harinya Satsuki akan muncul dengan senyuman dan kehangatan seperti biasa.

 **.**

 **.**

 ** _PRANG!_**

Pecahan botol minuman keras yang akhir-akhir ini menjadi sahabatnya tumpah ruah sesaat setelah mencium lantai. Beberapa botol yg belum terbuka ataupun sudah, menghiasi tiap sudut apartemen minimalis Daiki.

Daiki tahu, apartemen ini delapan puluh persen sudah tidak layak untuk dihuni. Bau alhokol kerap menguar dimana-mana, cucian piring dan baju sudah menggunung entah sejak kapan, dan saklar lampu di tiap ruangan juga lebih sering dimatikan.

Tidak ada lagi wewangian khas rumahan, tidak ada lagi barang-barang yang tertata rapi, tidak ada lagi perkakas khas wanita yang biasanya tersebar di sudut ruangan, dan tidak ada lagi satu wanita yang tidak ada habisnya memancarkan kehangatan untuk Daiki.

Semuanya berantakan, hancur, tidak jelas, kacau balau. Intinya, isi apartemen ini tidak jauh berbeda dengan isi hati sang pemilik.

Daiki mengerjap beberapa kali sebelum meneguk isi botol dalam genggamannya, lalu kembali membantingnya ke lantai. Rasanya menyenangkan membuat berbagai macam perkakasnya pecah belah seperti ini. Lagipula, tidak akan ada lagi suara menyebalkan yang akan mengomelinya. Daiki bebas sekarang. _Terlampau bebas_. Saking bebasnya, tidak akan ada yang sudi menghentikannya menembakkan pistol ke tenggorokannya sendiri.

Sudah menginjak minggu ketiga semenjak Satsuki meninggalkannya. Pekerjaannya terbengkalai, hidupnya, kewarasannya. Beruntung bosnya memiliki kesabaran tingkat tinggi dalam menghadapinya, sama seperti Satsuki. Namun nampaknya wanita itu sudah berhasil mendapatkan kewarasannya kembali. Jadi, kira-kira kapan Imayoshi akan mengikuti jejak Satsuki?

Dalam diam Daiki mengagumi keahlian tololnya yang tidak bisa menjaga sesuatu yang sangat berharga.

Sudah tak terhitung berapa ratus panggilan menuju ponsel Satsuki, namun nampaknya pemiliknya sudah tidak sudi hanya untuk sekadar bertegur sapa melalui benda elektronik dengannya. Tolong jangan tanya kenapa Daiki tidak pernah berusaha untuk bertatap muka ketimbang melempar pancingan lewat benda elektronik. Karena, dia sendiri tidak tahu.

Memangnya apa yang Daiki tahu selain fakta bahwa dirinya sudah dengan hebatnya mengusir Satsuki dari kehidupannya? Demi Tuhan, wanita itu mencintainya.

Daiki terkekeh hampa, pistol yang selalu bertengger di pinggangnya kini sudah berada dalam genggamannya.

Apa yang sudah ia lakukan? Kenapa bisa ia menyia-nyiakan permata berharga dalam kurun waktu yang terlampau lama? Apa yang ada di hati hitamnya saat itu?

Demi Tuhan, rasanya berbotol-botol minuman keras sudah tidak mampu mendinginkan isi kepala Daiki.

Kini, tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiam diri, tergeletak lugu secarik undangan pernikahan yang sangat manis, menampakkan sepasang insan yang terlihat sangat bahagia di lembar kedua.

Daiki tertawa pelan, namun lambat laun suaranya menggelegar memenuhi seisi ruangan, disusul dengan tangisan pilu yang begitu menyayat hati. Tidak pernah sekalipun Daiki membiarkan dirinya mengeluarkan air mata memalukan seperti ini, apalagi untuk urusan cinta. Namun, kali ini berbeda. Dengan mudahnya, Satsuki telah menjungkir balikkan dunia seorang Aomine Daiki.

Harusnya Daiki mampu menyadari terlebih dahulu, kalau Satsuki- _nya_ benar-benar sudah pergi dan tidak akan sudi untuk kembali.

 **.**

 **.**

"Satsuki?" Ketukan dari balik pintu yang tergolong pelan membuyarkan lamunannya. Suara keibuan yang terlalu familiar di telinganya kembali terdengar, "Sedang apa di dalam, Satsuki? Makan malam sudah siap."

"Iya, sebentar! Aku akan keluar lima menit lagi, Bu!"

Ketukan di pintu perlahan menghilang, disertai dengan langkah kaki yang kian menjauh. Satsuki menolehkan pandangannya pada cermin. Begitu menyedihkan. Sejak kapan cermin lugu itu memantulkan seonggok wajah sayu yang dihuni kantung mata hitam seperti itu?

Satsuki merasa begitu salah, namun juga benar. Ia sudah tidak mengerti apakah pantas disebut waras atau tidak. Tidak pernah dilewatkannya malam-malam tanpa menangisi pria brengsek yang bahkan ia tahu tidak pantas untuk mendapatkan tangisannya.

Lihatlah sekarang, ada seorang lelaki lembut yang begitu mencintainya, bahkan dengan relanya menunggu Satsuki sampai ia benar-benar sepenuhnya merelakan sosok Daiki.

Satsuki begitu tersentuh. Mau tak mau, dalam hatinya ia begitu yakin, kalau Nijimura Shuuzou adalah yang terbaik untuknya.

 **.**

 **.**

Musik romantis yang mengalun ringan memenuhi tiap sudut gedung yang seperti terselimuti salju, hiasan berbentuk keping-keping salju bergantungan di atas langit, dan kue elegan khas pernikahan yang tingginya mencapai pintu tergeletak manis di tengah-tengah ruangan. Benar-benar potret dari pesta pernikahan sempurna.

Tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri, nampak sepasang insan yang sedang terduduk manis. Begitu serasi dengan pakaian serba putih yang seragam dengan tema gedung ini.

Daiki berdiam diri di sudut ruangan, menghindari keramaian yang begitu memuakkan. _Cobalt_ -nya yang biasanya tajam kini memancarkan kesedihan yang begitu mendalam. Dan ketika _cobalt_ -nya bersibobrok dengan _magenta_ favoritnya, Daiki tertegun, tidak tahu lagi harus berbuat apa.

Yang ia tahu, wanita hangat itu adalah miliknya. _Hanya miliknya seorang_. Namun kenapa ada pria lain yang duduk di sebelahnya?

Pemilik _magenta_ teduh itu nampak kesusahan mengendalikan diri, begitupun Daiki. Keduanya sama-sama ingin melarikan diri pada pelukan masing-masing lalu melepas segala beban yang kerap menyesakkan hati.

Namun tidak semudah itu. Masanya sudah habis. Satsuki sudah mengimani pilihannya dan begitu juga Daiki.

Andai kata ia mengejar Satsuki. Pasti saat ini yang duduk di samping Satsuki adalah dirinya. Yang memasukkan cincin penuh janji suci itu juga pasti dirinya. Yang bersumpah akan menjaga Satsuki sepanjang suka dan duka juga seharusnya dirinya. Namun tidak bisa. Semuanya sudah tidak ada gunanya lagi.

Harusnya Daiki lebih mengerti, kalau seorang wanita hanya butuh penjelasan, dan akan pergi sejauh-jauhnya ketika merasa dirinya tidak pernah dihargai.

* * *

 **.**

 _ **End**_

 **.**

* * *

 **Love,**

 **Shārī**


End file.
